


roads all even and peaceful

by ahermioneh



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Epistolary, Getting Together, Internet Friends, M/M, Non-Binary Ollie O'Meara, Nonbinary Character, POV Outsider, Pre-Canon, Social Media, Year by year, a smattering of references to real hockey events, but i didn't know about them until 2 days ago, i think so, is it epistolary if it's written in tumblr posts, it is not crucial to the fic, so don't worry if you don't understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahermioneh/pseuds/ahermioneh
Summary: In which Ollie and Wicks definitely don't run hockeyblr blogs.No way.And they definitely aren't mutuals.No. Not at all.
Relationships: Ollie O'Meara/Pacer Wicks
Comments: 95
Kudos: 97
Collections: the renaissance fic collection





	1. Year 0

**Author's Note:**

> this is the olliewicks hockeyblr epistolary fic that i've been rambling about on tumblr for a few days. i was gonna do a whole work skin and format it completely like tumblr, but there are like 100 posts and each one of them took like 20 lines of coding, so...
> 
> anyway, i'd like to thank everyone on tumblr and the discord for being such a hypesquad, ily.

_april 2012_

####  **LANDY LANDY LANDESKOG**

@lancleskog

pace | avs | he/him

posts 

* * *

####  **SID’S ASS IS THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME ALIVE**

@crocsby

Ol - 17 - Lifelong Pens Fan - He/They

posts 

* * *

**crocsby**

i know this is a pens fanblog, but hot damn the aces lineup just levelled up. who decided that they were allowed to have parse, swoops and scraps all on the same team?? like we all knew that the aces were gonna win the cup this year, but they could have let us pretend for like 3 seconds

_#aces #they’re unstoppable now #2012 trade deadline_

* * *

**crocsby**

i know this is a pens fanblog, but hot damn the aces lineup just levelled up. who decided that they were allowed to have parse, swoops and scraps all on the same team?? like we all knew that the aces were gonna win the cup this year, but they could have let us pretend for like 3 seconds

\----

**lancleskog**

oh if that ain’t a mood

_#aces #i hate them #but if i saw jeff troy in person #i would_

* * *

**lancleskog**

no playoffs again 😞

_#i mean i knew we wouldn’t make it #but it still hurts #avs_

* * *

**crocsby**

fUck philly, all my homies hate philadelphia

_#i knew we didn’t have a chance against the aces #but i wish we’d made it past the first round_

* * *

**lancleskog**

maybe i should be angry at the aces bc they’re one of the reasons we didn’t make the playoffs, but jeff troy’s ass just won’t quit.

_#jeff troy is Fine #i will give him that #and parson is Not my type #but you’ve gotta hand it to him #he knows how to rock a suit_

* * *

**lancleskog**

maybe i should be angry at the aces bc they’re one of the reasons we didn’t make the playoffs, but jeff troy’s ass just won’t quit.

\----

**crocsby**

i know right! i should be doing homework rn, but the aces are kind of mesmerising

_#mayhaps this is about their ASSetts #but it might not be for all you know #aces_

* * *

**crocsby**

fUck philly, all my homies hate philadelphia

\----

**crocsby**

wait, geno got the hart :)

_#but still fuck philly_

* * *

**lancleskog**

“Gabriel Landeskog Wins the Calder Memorial Trophy” 

good for him!

_#gabe the babe #i love him so much #i am also a forward #that’s not only reason i love him #but its a big one_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> hey dude! i just wanted to drop by and say that i love your blog!
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> thanks bro! yours is so cool!

* * *

**lancleskog**

GABE’S CAPTAIN? YOUNGEST NHL CAPTAIN IN HISTORY BABY!

_#gabe the babe #maybe we’ll actually have a chance next season_

* * *

**crocsby**

a lockout??? fucK

_#fuck gary bettman #all my homies hate gary bettman #what the fuck? #however good for the nhlpa #stand up for what’s right_

* * *

**crocsby**

a lockout??? fucK

\----

**lancleskog**

aw fuck

_#i hate how i find out all of my news on tumblr #why didn’t i see this irl? #at least i will still be able to get a daily/weekly dose of hockey from my own team #albeit a shitty high school daily/weekly dose of hockey_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> hey pace! this might be a bit weird, but we’ve been mutuals for a while, so i figured why not. anyway, my reason for messaging you is bc i saw that you play hs hockey?? and you’ve kinda dropped hints about being a junior before?? so i was wondering if you were planning to play ncaa hockey when you get to college. bc i’m a junior, and i Cannot Choose a college
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> hi ol! relax! the only reason we haven’t spoken before is bc i am v. scared of all social interaction
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> relatable
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> anyway, i’m mainly looking at d1 schools, specifically ecac bc i do not want to be anywhere near my parents for college and i really don’t want to play any away games near them either. i think samwell’s probably my top choice bc i am v. gay and v. tired and their academic requirements aren’t that high for a scholarship, but we’ll see ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> oh same
> 
> i’ve been looking almost entirely in the northeast, so that i can get home if i have to, but also if i don’t want to, my parents can’t just decide to stop by
> 
> samwell looks nice bc i too am very gay and very tired
> 
> but i’m kinda worried that the atmosphere might be a bit intense there
> 
> so i might apply to dartmouth or smth
> 
> Idk

* * *

**crocsby**

if one more college asks me about _the obstacles in my path_ , i may scREAM

_#college apps #not hockey #kill me now_

* * *

**lancleskog**

actually i think i’ve worked out that marty from the falcs is exactly my type

_#dare i say it??_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> hey ollie! where have you applied to so far? i’ve applied to princeton, colgate, union, dartmouth and samwell (+ denver and colorado college, which are both in state to appease my parents). i mean samwell’s still my top choice, but we’ll see. i mean it has a higher acceptance rate than the others, so it should be all good
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> hey pace! those choices sound pretty solid. i’m applying to michigan, ohio state, quinnipiac, yale, providence, new hampshire, and ofc my savior, samwell. its the only place that actually asked for my pronouns on the app, so obvs if they offer me a scholarship imma go
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> im currently bashing out a couple of my apps, if you wanna call and work through them together??
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> sure!! my skype is tripleo! what’s yours?
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> stickywicky
> 
> uhh, i’ll explain the name when we get on the call

* * *

**lancleskog**

[THAT](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://sports.yahoo.com/blogs/nhl-puck-daddy/gabriel-landeskog-loses-world-juniors-bet-admits-love-213923878--nhl.html&sa=D&ust=1609960399383000&usg=AOvVaw1xF2xmrUNYzlK0Vrfbu8DB) FFUCKINF AMERICAN BOYS SWEATSHIRT IM FUCKING CRYING

_#gabe the babe #jaskdssdl #i can’t stop laughing_

* * *

**landcleskog**

oh thank fuck they finally sorted out the lockout. 

_#hockey is the only time i can tolerate my dad_

* * *

**crocsby**

thinking about Him (the dude that i can’t get out of my mind bc he’s so hot, and funny, and fUck)

_#delete later_

* * *

**lancleskog**

I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW THE SCHOONERS CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS BULLCRAP AND THEN DUCHENE GETS A PENALTY FOR FUCKING TRIPPING 

_#avs #avs lb_

* * *

**crocsby**

there are very few things that i truly hate in the world, but the bl*ckh*wks are one of them

_#i’m talking about hockey for once_

* * *

**crocsby**

HOLY FUCK MY FIRST CHOICE COLLEGE JUST ACEEPETD ME

_#it’s kinda expensive :// #but fuck i wanna go so bad_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> SAMWELL BABEY!!
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> ASIAJSDSD I CANT BELIEVE IT!
> 
> the scholarship isn’t fantastic, but samwell’s still way better than the others 
> 
> so it is now time for me to convince my parents to let me go to _that gay school_
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> oof good luck!

* * *

**crocsby**

if the college board just wanted to murder me, i feel like there were more efficient ways than making me sit through ap calc

_#not hockey_

* * *

**lancleskog**

[image description: a picture of jeff troy in a gameday suit]

okay, points were made 

_#i’m still not an aces fan #but swoops could fuckin get it_

* * *

**crocsby**

i’m sorry for how little pens content i’ve been posting, but in my defence my ap macro teacher has decided to kill me with the amount of homework she’s setting

_#fml #god i wish hockey were a viable career so that i never have to think about econ ever again_

* * *

**lancleskog**

i got into my back-up college, now i just need to mcfucking pray that i get into my first

_#not hockey_

* * *

**lancleskog**

tyson barrie’s looking pretty good

_#is this about his plays? #or his looks? #you’ll never know_

* * *

**crocsby**

you know what, geno could get it 

_#i said what i said_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> are you going to the samwell visiting day next week?
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> no :((
> 
> me and my parents are coming up later this month so that we can visit basically every college at once
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> :(( 
> 
> can we call later instead?
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> sure!
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> :))))

* * *

**lancleskog**

you know when you look at someone and you think you might be falling for them

  
  
  


yeah,,,

_#not hockey #personal #yeah..._

* * *

**crocsby**

don’t ask me how we haven’t lost for a month, but we haven’t lost for an entire fucking month!

_#pens #i am on top of the world_

* * *

> **crocsby +lancleskog**
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> how was samwell?? was it everything you wanted??
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> yeah, it was so good, but i met jack zimmermann
> 
> and he was honestly terrifying.
> 
> it was kinda hot tho
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> lmao
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> anyway i now Cannot go to samwell bc i will not be able to look at jack zimmermann and not be attracted to him
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> i mean same,
> 
> but that hasn’t stopped me from enrolling there
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> YOU HAVE??
> 
> hold on a sec, lemme do something
> 
> [image description: a screenshot of an email confirmation that says “Thank you for enrolling into the Samwell Class of 2017!”]
> 
> SAMWELL CLASS OF 2017!!!
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> SAMWELL CLASS OF 2017!!
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> do you wanna call??
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> dude, i’m booting up skype rn

* * *

**crocsby**

they're so fUckin hot

_#for once not hockey related_

* * *

**crocsby**

top of the eastern conference baby!

_#pens_

* * *

**lancleskog**

you ever just want to be in the same place as someone?? yeah

_#personal_

* * *

**lancleskog**

how did we manage to come dead last? the fucking preds are in the same conference as us

_#avs_

* * *

**crocsby**

THANK FUCK HIGH SCHOOL IS OVER I NEVER WANT TO DEAL WITH THAT SHIT AGAIN

_#drunkposting #tw alcohol_

* * *

**crocsby**

THANK FUCK HIGH SCHOOL IS OVER I NEVER WANT TO DEAL WITH THAT SHIT AGAIN

\----

**lancleskog**

sdkskdj ik you’re drunk rn, but ol, that’s such a mood

_#also STAY HYDRATED YOU DUMBFUCK #ol tag_

* * *

**crocsby**

thiinkinf abt mu crush n hes literally SO MCFUCKIN HOT

_#drunkposting #tw alcohol #loool i trued soo hhdr to type thoes tgs rite_

* * *

**lancleskog**

guys i’ve finally be freed from the shackles of hs

it’s over! it’s done! XD XD

_#okay i am never typing XD again #it looks ugly af_

* * *

**crocsby**

swept by the bruins 😔

_#pens #and i think chara and sid's friendship might be over :((_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> i keep forgetting to ask what you’re majoring in when we’re on call
> 
> so,,, what are you majoring in??
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> i’m doing arch
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> SAME BRO
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> like i know i probs won’t get a job at the end of it, but i fucking love it
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> really??? arch is like one of the most vocational courses i can think of?? 

* * *

**lancleskog**

you know what, i’m glad that we went for nathan mackinnon instead of seth jones

_#we need to keep collecting nova scotians_

* * *

**crocsby**

holy FUCK i just realised that my course does Not have the same abbreviation that i thought it did

_#college posting_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> dude are you majoring in architecture???
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> yeah??? are you not???
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> ha ha, mayhaps i thought that arch was short for archaeology
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> i mean?? that’s valid ig

* * *

**lancleskog**

it is college move in day and i’m so fucking scared 

_#on the upside at least i get to avoid my parents for at least 3 months_

* * *

**crocsby**

on the one hand i am terrified to be living by myself, on the other hand i’m finally meeting my best friend for the first time!

_#college is a real thing and that terrifies me #fuck i’m actually going to miss my parents_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> aww, you consider me your best friend??
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> who said i was talking about you?
> 
> jk, you ARE my best friend
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> bro :’)
> 
> anyway which dorm are you in? or do you not know yet??
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> i think i find out when i get there
> 
> wbu?
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> i’m in beckett if that helps??
> 
> wait, hold on, i just got to my dorm
> 
> is your full name by any chance oliver o’meara??
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> yh, wicky, i swear u knew that??
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> anyway i think i’ve figured out who your roommate is
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> ???
> 
> oh my god, dude holy shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was definitely inspired by We Are The Crowd by birds89birds, so i would recommend checking that out if you can. here's the link in its full glory https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000049 mainly because my links on ao3 haven't been working recently.
> 
> let me know if there's anything that needs to be changed or edited, because at time of posting, it is 11:45pm and i am exhausted.
> 
> thank you for reading! stay safe!


	2. Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollie and Wicks start at Samwell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a tiny bit of prose in this and lot fewer references to real hockey events

_ august 2013 _

* * *

**lancleskog**

fuck fUck fuck fuck

_ #finding multiple teammates attractive is not a fucking good idea  _

* * *

**crocsby**

no thoughts, head empty, only this fucking pie

_ #why is he on my college hockey team? #why the fuck doesn’t he have is own fucking food network show? _

* * *

**lancleskog**

okay, lads, i can tell you that jack zimmermann’s ass is just That Fine up close

_ #if you’ve figured out any info about me no you haven’t #time to crack out a jack zimmermann tag before he goes into the nhl in 2 years #the only man to shit in the stanley cup twice _

* * *

**crocsby**

college is Stressful

_ #i am not looking forward to doing four years of this #but the friends might be worth it _

* * *

**lancleskog**

imma be honest, i kinda thought that if you signed up to play div 1 hockey, you’d be able to handle a check

_ #vagueblogging #i love him to bits but genuinely dude #why did you choose to play ncaa hockey _

* * *

**lancleskog**

6-1 AGAINST THE DUCKS BABY!! CALL THAT A SEASON OPENENER!

_ #avs lb #time to hope that my college team can follow that up _

* * *

**crocsby**

why are season openers so stressful??

_ #is this about the pens or my team?? #you’ll never know #(pens lb) _

* * *

**lancleskog**

HJOLY FGUCK WE WION TGE SAESON OPENNER!!

_ #drunkblogging #tw alcohol  _

* * *

**crocsby**

if a guy has his hand on the back of your neck and is leaning in pretty close, is he flirting? asking for a friend

_ #he’s just gone to get more tub juice #but genuinely please let me know what it means #if You see this in the morning no u didn’t _

* * *

**lancleskog**

i can’t tell if i’ve fucked everything up or not,,, ://

_ #personal #we’re roommates so mayhaps having sex with him wasn’t the best idea i’ve ever had #but i think i’m in love with them #we’ve only known each other for like a month irl #but i don’t want to have fucked up the best thing about college _

* * *

Ollie bursts in from their shared bathroom, phone in hand and eyes puffy. The door bangs shut behind him and Wicky leaps to his feet. 

“Dude, were you crying?” He reaches to comfort Ollie, but he’s waved off by a flailing han.

“It doesn’t matter.” Ollie reaches up to wipe the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. “Did you just fucking say that you loved me on a fucking tumblr post?” 

Wicky blinks. Fuck, somehow he’d forgotten in his sleep-addled haze that Ollie is one of his mutuals. That’s how they’d fucking met.  _ Idiot _ . But Ollie didn’t seem that angry, just surprised, so maybe it could be okay? “Maybe?”

Ollie stares at him. “Maybe?” He dumps his phone on the bed. “Did you mean it, Pace?”

What sort of bullshit question is that? Wicky furrows his eyebrows. “Of course I did, Ol. Why would you even have to ask? I’ve been falling for you since that first time we called each other. I thought it would be obvious just how much of a fool you make me from my garbled tumblr posts after every single one of our calls. Ol, I've been in love with you since you first walked through that door.”

Ollie grins a watery smile and stumbles the last couple of steps so that they’re only inches apart. “You idiot, I love you too.” He places a hand on Wicky’s cheek and tilts his chin down. They’re close enough that Wicky can feel their breaths intermingling together, inhaling and exhaling in rhythm to their thumping hearts. Wicky leans forward into the kiss, smiling as their lips finally connect. It’s slower than last night, less desperate than those fleeting moments where Wicky had thought he’d never have the opportunity to kiss his best friend again.

Ollie pulls away and they both heave a breath. “So, what now?” 

Wicky answers his question by diving straight back into the searing kiss.

* * *

**crocsby**

HOLY FUCK YOU KNOW THAT CRUSH I’VE BEEN RAVING ABOUT FOR LIKE A YEAR?? WE’RE BOYFRIENDS NOW @LANCLESKOG ILY !!

_ #i can’t fucking believe it #don’t pinch me! if this is a dream i don’t wanna wake up _

* * *

**lancleskog**

you know when your boyfriend looks cute and incredibly happy, yeah @crocsby that’s you rn

_ #that’s my boyfriend!!! _

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**  
>    
> 
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> dude, i was the crush you were posting about all of last year?
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> yeah 
> 
> duhdoy
> 
> what did you think me raving about my crush just coincidentally lined up with everytime we had a skype call???
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> okay, yeah, that makes sense

* * *

**lancleskog**

i love my teammates, but sometimes i wonder if they understand the fact that you can’t sing broadway tunes in the silent section of the library

_ #@ab STOP #vagueblogging _

* * *

**crocsby**

i’m watching the game with some bruins fans, and it’s like we get it, you won in overtime, whatever, but did sidney crosby score a goal at 19:59 in the final period for the bruins?? no, he didn’t so please shut up

_ #there’s only 1 person from boston on the team #but then 2 others support them?? #so i am very outnumbered #and then one of the team is always happy when the pens lose #i think its some hang over from the fact that he used to live in pittsburgh? and his dad worked for the pens?? #anyway… #pens lb _

* * *

**crocsby**

it’s parents weekend and ngl i’ve really missed my family over the past couple of months

_ #i wasn’t sure how much i would #but there were a couple of times when i almost jumped on a train to go and see them _

* * *

**lancleskog**

holy shit i forgot how hard hiding a boyfriend from my parents was

_ #personal #delete later _

* * *

**crocsby**

I JUST MET BAD BOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DSHDHDDDS

_ #HE’S SO NICE??? #I MET LITERAL PENS ROYALTY #AND HE TOLD ME TO CALL HIM BOB #AND CONGRATULATED ME ON MY GAME PLAY #I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW _

* * *

**lancleskog**

parents weekend is  _ tedious _ , but meeting bad bob kinda made up for it

_ #he’s so cool?? _

* * *

**lancleskog**

MY PARTNER IS SO FUCKING HOT RIGHT NOW

_ #drunkblogging #tw alcohol #it is winter screw and i am living to see ol dancing _

* * *

**crocsby**

me and my boyfriend keep drunkenly making out at parties and i always panic that my team might be homophobic, but one of them (bs) just asked me where my date was and why i was neglecting  _ her  _ in favour of my fucking boyfriend

_ #i’m wheezing #he’s a gender and sexuality major #idk how he hasn’t worked it out _

* * *

**crocsby**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BOYFRIEND @LANCLESKOG <3 <3 <3

_ #pace tag _

* * *

**crocsby**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BOYFRIEND @LANCLESKOG <3 <3 <3

\----

**lancleskog**

THANK YOU OL!! I LOVE YOU!

_ #ol tag #he’s my boyfriend!!! _

* * *

**lancleskog**

fUCK the aeros, but their logo is kinda cool

_ #i like the space theme bc it actually feels like they put some fucking thought into their uniforms #unlike SOME teams _

* * *

**crocsby**

OLYMPIC SEASON LET’S GO!

_ #i’m so glad that sid’s got the c! #it’s what he deserves _

* * *

**lancleskog**

it’s  _ fine  _ that we lost the bronze medal match to finland 5-0, absolutely  _ fine _

_ #how is the us simultaneously this good and bad at hockey?? _

* * *

**crocsby**

i would pay money to watch sid ass-check jeff troy again

_ #battle of the butts #yes i am back on my jeff troy is actually kinda Hot bullshit #pens lb _

* * *

**lancleskog**

ik you’re meant to be jealous when your partner says that someone else is hot, but honestly i agree

_ #ol you’re so right!! #jeff troy is Fine and you can fight me on that #ol tag _

* * *

**crocsby**

whelp, we had a good run

_ #my hockey _

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> pace, it’s been a whole year since i followed you on here, and i’m so fucking glad i did
> 
> so i just wanted to say ily and that you’re the best thing in my life
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> oh babe! 
> 
> that’s so sweet of you??? 
> 
> idk how you remember the exact day we became mutuals, but i’m so glad that we did become mutuals
> 
> also, babe, i know you’re busy being sappy, but if you don’t get up, you’re gonna miss team breakfast
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> fuCK

* * *

**lancleskog**

WE TOPPED THE CENTRAL DIVISION HOLY FUCK

_ #avs #FIRST TIME IN 3 YEARS BABEY #wow. that was a sad sentence to write _

* * *

**crocsby**

[image description: a google search result that says “how to  **_comfort_ ** date mate after their team lose a playoff game]

_ #the avs lost their first playoff series in 3 years and now i am playing the responsible partner  _

* * *

**crocsby**

[image description: a google search result that says “how to  **_comfort_ ** date mate after their team lose a playoff game]

\----

**lancleskog**

the correct answer is wrap me in a blanket burrito and cuddle me

_ #ol tag _

* * *

**crocsby**

[image description: a google search result that says “how to  **_comfort_ ** date mate after their team lose a playoff game]

\----

**lancleskog**

the correct answer is wrap me in a blanket burrito and cuddle me

\----

**crocsby**

noted

_ #babe ily but you could have said that to my face #you are literally laid across my lap rn _

* * *

**crocsby**

i’m actually gonna kind of miss the only two seniors that i liked from our team

_ #@jj and einhardt #ypu were the only two cool seniors #apart from when jj gave someone dibs for nothing #that was Not Cool _

* * *

**lancleskog**

about to be separated from my partner for the first time since august :((

_ #i’m gonna miss them and their stupid pens loving face so much #on the bright side we’ve signed up to room together again next year! _

* * *

**lancleskog**

HAPPY BIRTH TO MY BOYFRIEND! HE IS FANTASTIC, BUT ALSO BABEY BC HE’S AN ABSOLUTE CHILD THAT WAS BORN IN JULY

_ #ol tag #ily really _

* * *

**lancleskog**

HAPPY BIRTH TO MY BOYFRIEND! HE IS FANTASTIC, BUT ALSO BABEY BC HE’S AN ABSOLUTE CHILD THAT WAS BORN IN JULY

\----

**crocsby**

(ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง i’m not babey! i’m 19!!

_ #thank you! ily! #but you are literally six months older than me #and also a foot away from me  _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! my check please sideblog is zimms (my links still aren't working, despite working in every other piece of html i code), come hang out if you want to!


	3. Year 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a pretty fun chapter to write, but fun fact, 2014-15 was one of the most boring seasons in nhl history for these two teams. however, i swear this is the peak of olliewicks content during the comic, so,,,

_august 2014_

* * *

**lancleskog**

i deeply dislike how long the flight from denver to boston is

_#anyway i'm finally going back to college #this summer was pretty okay actually #i guess my parents are more aware that i'm an adult now? maybe that's why?_

* * *

**crocsby**

i don’t know what i’m looking forward to more: seeing my boyfriend or eating some of that pie again

_#babe i love you and i know you’re reading this #but i would sacrifice you in an instant if it meant that i got a lifetime supply of bitty’s pies_

* * *

**crocsby**

i don’t know what i’m looking forward to more: seeing my boyfriend or eating some of that pie again

\----

**lancleskog**

#babe i love you and i know you’re reading this #but i would sacrifice you in an instant if it meant that i got a lifetime supply of bitty’s pies 

ol, these tags djdhdss

also, same.

_#you can’t forget the jam #the jam is also worth sacrificing anything for_

* * *

**lancleskog**

i’m in my new dorm room and it’s weirdly nice?? like there’s enough room to breathe??

_#ol we have enough space to push the beds together?? #also we’ve got an ensuite #ol did you know we were gonna get an ensuite?? ol?_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> HOLY SHIT WE’VE GOT AN ENSUITE 
> 
> I DID NOT KNOW THAT WE WERE GETTING AN ENSUITE
> 
> NOICE
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> Wellie looked down upon us and smiled this year
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> djsdnjdsh
> 
> you’re right, but also please don’t refer to her by name because i am Terrified that She will track us down and hunt us for sport
> 
> also, we’re just driving through hartford, so we should be there in like an hour or so
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> !!!! can’t wait to see you!

* * *

**crocsby**

list of things i’m gonna do when i get back to college:

  1. kiss my boyfriend
  2. eat the best fucking pie in the world
  3. unpack



_#pace tag_

* * *

**lancleskog**

if i ever stop posting about how good this pie is, assume i’m dead

_#i repeat why doesn’t he have his own food network show?_

* * *

**lancleskog**

i feel like i’m gonna regret scheduling a class at 5pm on a friday

_#guess i’ll just die #but it is a very cool class about how buildings influence social structures #so…_

* * *

**crocsby**

hnnnggg, i forgot how hard college is

_#fUck_

* * *

**lancleskog**

fun (and sad) fact: jack zimmermann never got initiated into his college hockey team until his senior year

_#if you’ve worked out any personal information about me #no you haven’t #the only man to shit in the stanley cup twice #i’d feel bad sharing this #but… i know that eb has definitely already put this on twitter_

* * *

**crocsby**

SJDHDDHBD a senior just tricked the freshmen into howling because it’s “tradition”. bruh, we didn’t do that last year, you’re just trying to make them look like idiots. 

_#bs you are a cruel hazer and i love you for it_

* * *

**lancleskog**

HAHAHA YUO SHOUDL NT LEVE ME ANSD OL ALONEE WITH TEH BEER COOLLER

_#drunkblogging #tw alcohol #ol tag_

* * *

**crocsby**

fuck, i’m so hungover it feels like i _was_ the one being hazed last night

_#tw alcohol_

* * *

**lancleskog**

not another fucking goal for the wild! FUCK

_#avs lb_

* * *

**crocsby**

ik i should comfort my boyfriend about the avs’ loss, but i don't want to stop reliving the exhilaration of a 10-goal game.

_#pens lb_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> i think i just saw georgia martin on campus for like the third time this month? 
> 
> sooo do with that info as you wish
> 
> but when you win your high school friends' betting pool about where jack’s signing, you need to give me at least half 
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> thanks babe! i love how we’re working so hard just to win 20 bucks

* * *

**lancleskog**

hmm, i think two of our teammates are dating, but i am just. Never going to bring it up.

_#they are cute together tho #me and ol keep seeing them at the cafe whilst we’re on our dates #i mean good for them #i did not think they would get their shit together so quickly_

* * *

**crocsby**

hmmm, one of our teammates is just curled up in a ball underneath a desk and his best friend (boyfriend??) is just shouting that he’s a delicate coral reef,,, so i guess i won’t disturb them

_#time to find a different floor to study on_

* * *

**lancleskog**

why??? are the schooners like this???

_#it should be illegal for any non-avs player to score four goals in one game #avs lb_

* * *

**crocsby**

kent parson plays so fucking dirty 😤

_#pens lb #god i hope the falcs kick their butts on sunday #okay… so i met georgia martin last week and she is a goddess #so now i may perhaps be a slight falcs fan_

* * *

**lancleskog**

holy shit did i just see kent parson???  
  


_#what the fuck?_

* * *

**crocsby**

was that kent parson???

_#i know i was complaining about him 3 days ago #but.... #iw ould not mind meeeting hin_

* * *

**lancleskog**

KENT PARSON JUST BEET ME AT BEER PONG AND IT WAS SWAWESOME

_#hply fuck! # but he’s about to play lardo so he’s gonnaa get knocked down a peg #but that was possibly the coolest thing i’ve ever done_

* * *

**crocsby**

[video description: a surprisingly well shot video of kent parson playing beer pong in a college frat house. he lands what seems to be a perfect shot in his opponents’ central most cup. however, his opponent, a short vietnamese girl, throws back a perfect shot that bounces in three different cups. as per haus rules, parson drinks 3 cups of beer. the video zooms in on parson’s face and his expression is none other than sheer terror.]

here’s a video of parse that some aces fans might like to see

_#my video #please don’t repost elsewhere #if my team finds out i run a hockeyblr i might get murdered #lv aces #kent parson_

* * *

**lancleskog**

why do i have to take an art credit on top of my entire architecture major?

_#why??_

* * *

**crocsby**

HAPPY NEW YEAR!! IM DRUNK RN BUT I JUS WANNA THNK ALL OF YOU FORF OLLOWING ME TIHS PAST YEAR!

_#i knw taht half of youre follwing for jz content #but im okayy with ghat #tw alcohol #drunkposting_

* * *

**lancleskog**

happy new year! maybe this year we can actually win more games than we lose

_#avs_

* * *

**lancleskog**

i just found a science credit class that barely has science in it?? sign me up

_#maybe i shouldn’t have done an architecture degree at a liberal arts college #oh well guess i’ll die_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> happy birthday babe! ily so much, even tho you’re now 20 and therefore extremely Old
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> thank you ol! i love you too and i can’t wait to see you next week
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> alsoo, which science credit is that?? 👀 
> 
> bc i may also need a science credit that i can comprehend
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> Psychology, Biology, & Politics of Food; i saw it on bitty’s twitter and immediately signed up for it
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> skjdbdhfd 
> 
> not me also immediately signing up for it

* * *

**crocsby**

why is this fucking mumps breakout happening? who caused it? i just wanna talk

_#everyone keeps getting scratched bc of it_

* * *

**lancleskog**

just found out that i’ve been re-enacting finding nemo scenes for a guy (wearing a costume and everything) so that i could get dibs on his room in the hockey house next year, and it turns out that he’s been stringing me along just to give it to the team manager??

_#the fucj??? #@ bs this is bs_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> haha sorry, shitty’s given hus dibs to who???
> 
> waht the fuck?? 
> 
> if i’m not getting dibs, why have i been wearing a fucking dory costume twice a week for the past two months
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> yeah, that’s how i felt 😞

* * *

**crocsby**

not to brag, but i lobbed a puck into the bench today during practice and it landed flat on our manager's clipboard

_#they were not impressed #but i think it was very cool of me to do that_

* * *

**lancleskog**

that unassisted goal from dutchy was _extremely_ sexy. ALSO two assists for tyson 😍. AND landy got a goal

_#this is a very sexy game so far #avs lb_

* * *

**lancleskog**

that unassisted goal from dutchy was _extremely_ sexy. ALSO two assists for tyson 😍. AND landy got a goal

\----

**lancleskog**

oh, a fourth goal?? and a shutout against columbus’ 44 shots??

_#it feel nice to be an avs fan tonight (for once) #avs lb_

* * *

**crocsby**

hmmm, so our teammate just walked in on me and pace making out in his room, and he straight up just got into bed withotu acknowledging that it was us?? like he just mumbled the words ‘get out’ into his pillow, so i guess he already knew

_#huh good for you eb #also if he’s this drunk it means that there’s definitely a pie in an oven somehwere that’s gonna burn soon #so i’m gonna go check the kitchen for burnt baked goods #breaking news: my boyfried is v. hot #ol tag_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> hey babe! could you possibly meet me in our dorm room in like half an hour
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> sure!
> 
> is everuthing alright?
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> yeah! everything’s fine!
> 
> i promise it’s a good thing
> 
> also sidenote, where do you keep your pens jersey?

* * *

**crocsby**

pace got me tickets to see the pens-falcs game ! which means that i will not be liveblogging it tonight

_#i’m fairly sure he blackmailed jz into giving him them #but whatever #it’s the thought that counts and jz is Rich_

* * *

**crocsby**

we’ve got seats just behidn the bench and let me just say that this is the first time i’ve seen sid’s ass this close and Wow

_#yes it is better in person #pens lb_

* * *

**lancleskog**

i am a neutral party at the pens-falcs game tonight, and finally i can admit to myself that marty and thirdy are both dilfs without feeling pained at the thought

_#also i am aware that tater could pick me up with one hand and that is Very Hot #pens lb ig?? #falc lb ig?? #nsfw-ish #wow this post really is ambiguous_

* * *

**crocsby**

it’s the intermission, so i know i’m like ten minutes late, but the way geno scored that unassisted goal was *chef’s kiss*

_#pens lb #i haven’t seen a replay yet #but i know that i will be watching it repeatedly tonight_

* * *

**crocsby**

kris letang just looked me dead in the eye so i can die happy now

_#yes he probably wasn’t looking directly at me #but….. #kris letang_

* * *

**lancleskog**

dear followers, would you rather find 1000 roaches or a person in your attic? ol (@crocsby) says 1000 roaches and they are objectively wrong.

_#at least i might be able to hear a person moving around #whereas you would never hear the roaches_

* * *

**crocsby**

HOLY FUCK WE’RE IN THE FROZEN FOUR!!!

_#my hockey_

* * *

**lancleskog**

one of our teammates just walked in straight into our hotel room, fully naked, and asked us if we were dating. it was a weird experience ngl. however, this is oblivious gender and sexuality major, so i’m glad he finally realised??

_#he has walked in on us making out at least three times before #but this time he wasn’t high #ol tag #in other news my boyfriend is very hot_

* * *

**crocsby**

we lost the final,,,

_#fUCK #i’m not gonna rant here #instead i am going to go cry in mine and pace’s hotel room_

* * *

**lancleskog**

i’ve never seen jack zimmermann cry before,,,

_#fUck i wish it hadn’t finsihed like this_

* * *

**crocsby**

hmmm, imagine being hotter than my boyfriend. oh wait, you can’t bc ythat is legiterally impossible

_#pace tag_

* * *

**lancleskog**

how did we miss the fucking playoffs again??

_#this team is gonna kill me one day #avs lb_

* * *

**crocsby**

i’ve said it before, but i’ll say it again. fUCK PHILLY

_#did they really need to beat us 4-1 twice in a week?? #like was that necessary #pens lb_

* * *

**crocsby**

congrats to jack zimmermann for Finally signing with providence

_#i know he told none of his Close Friends #but ngl it’s been obvious since like november? #he’s been texting georgia martin onn and off for ages #whereas i have literally no idea who he’s been communicating with for teh schooners? #also thank you for finally deciding and no longer using up an entire classroom to decide_

* * *

**crocsby**

congrats to jack zimmermann for Finally signing with providence

\----

**lancleskog**

#also thank you for finally deciding and no longer using up an entire classroom to decide 

ikr, it’s been so frustrating? like my math prof is such a big jazk zimmermann fan that we straight up had our lecture in the quad instead so that we didn’t disturb him??

_#but also congrats to #the only man to shit in the stanley cup twice_

* * *

**crocsby**

okay, so maybe we only won one match ths month, but it was the one that mattered

_#pens lb #we’re in the playoffs babey_

* * *

**lancleskog**

i feel like i should be uncomfortable with the concept of teh official @coloradoavalanche tumblr , but honestly i’m pretty impressed

_#@ whichever social media intern is running it you’re doing god’s work #avs_

* * *

**crocsby**

at least we weren't swept???

_#fuck the rangers_

* * *

**crocsby**

tfw when your captain gives his room in the hockey haus to a freshman

_#i should be angry #but chowder’s so nice and he kind of deserves it_

* * *

**crocsby**

tfw when your captain gives his room in the hockey haus to a freshman

\----

**lancleskog**

he wHAt? first bs now jz, they all keep betraying us 

_#but you’re right #chowder Does deserve it_

* * *

**crocsby**

just realised that another one of my teammates has a tumblr and i Dislike that fact greatly

_#at least it’s not another hockeyblr #hopefully we will never interact on here #he runs a cooking blog…. so :/_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> wait, bitty has tumblr??? 
> 
> fuck 
> 
> time to stop vagueblogging about him
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> dw, i don’t think he’d realise it’s a) you and b) directed at him
> 
> anyway he's not even on hockeyblr anyway
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> oh true
> 
> liek does he even know our names well enough to know for certain which one is which
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> no, not in the slightest

* * *

**lancleskog**

you know i didn’t expect to miss the man that i have found in my dorm room completely naked multiple times, but you know what @ bs, i will actually miss you and your gender and sexuality rants

_#(also for providing good weed) #i respect you a lot #despite the fact that you made me dress up in a finding nemo costume for NOTHING_

* * *

**crocsby**

hmmmm, i would simp for jack z*mmermann’s parents that is a fact

_#i have just seen them together at class day #and wow i am so bi_

* * *

**lancleskog**

i feel like i should be jealous that my partner is talking about other people whilst i’m sat right there, but they have a point

_#i’m not even bi #and i would let both of them do whatever they wished to me_

* * *

**lancleskog**

i just saw jack zimmermann running halfway across campus?? gpod for him i guess??

_#i just don’t know what he could have forgotten #wait. no #bitty’s at the haus isn’t he? #okay i think i know what he’s forgotten #ol didn’t notice bc they’re too busy asking bad bob to sign every piece of pens memoribilia they've ever owned #(ol tag)_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> ik we’ve been apart for like 5 minutes
> 
> but babe, do yoy wanna come spend the fourth of july with us?
> 
> and meet my family 
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> wicky, i would love that!
> 
> but would you be okay with that? i know you’ve been apprehensive about me meeting your parents bc you’re not out yet, and i don’t want you to feel pressured to come out
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> yh, i’m sure
> 
> i’m gonna come out to them on saturday 
> 
> and then i’d like for them to meet you 
> 
> as my boyfriend
> 
> bc you are the best thing that’s happened to me in years, and i want them to know that and know you
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> babe 🥺🥺! 
> 
> pace, i love you so much

* * *

**crocsby**

my boyfriend is Such a Sap and i love him for it

_#pace tag_

* * *

**crocsby**

about to land in colorado and meet my boyfriend’s family! wish me luck!

_#pace i know you’re reading this and i want you to know that i love you #and i am so excited to get to know you and the places that shaped you into the wonderful person you are today_

* * *

**lancleskog**

you know what, this might just be okay

_#my boyfriend just landed at the airport and everything is right with the world #ol tag_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was only after i finished writing the final couple of tweets that i realised the meeting the family thing kind of mirrored the zimbits arc in canon, but oh well.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://zimms.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> have a good day and stay safe!


	4. Year 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ollie and Wicks' junior year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry that it's been A While, school has been Stressful, but here's a new chapter, complete with a sprinkling of nhl!holster

_ august 2015 _

* * *

**crocsby**

why is the traffic between pittsburgh and boston always so bad?? we haven’t even left pennsylvania yet

_ #kill me now #if this is what penn is like #imagine what ny traffic is gonna be like _

* * *

**lancleskog**

i am extremely grateful that one of my teammates agreed to pick me up from the airport. i think that if i’d spent another second on public transportation i might have combusted.

_ #a child kicked the back of my seat for the entire trip from denver to boston #i could have committed a murder right there and then if it wasn’t for the thought of seeing my boyfriend in 2 hours _

* * *

**crocsby**

i immensely dislike that we don’t have an ensuite room this year

_ #having a private bathroom had its perks #it’s fine tho #all the more reason to hang out at the hockey haus and bug them into giving us their rooms next year _

* * *

**lancleskog**

pie. 

that’s it. that’s the post.

_ #i’ve missed this pie so fucking much. _

* * *

**crocsby**

okay, so junior year is already terrifying and i haven’t even had a class yet

_ #i got a message from one of my supervisors asking for a meeting #what have i done wrong?? #school hasn’t even started?? _

* * *

**lancleskog**

pros of school starting again: getting to live with my boyfriend again

cons of school starting again: school

_ #ol tag _

* * *

**crocsby**

wow i did not realise just how much jack zimmermann worked harder than god; anyway, our new captains are cool and actually let us breathe during morning training

_ #@r+h i feel like i could be in love with yiu right now #this love for you will probably end if you ever make me do shuttleruns #i knew that jack was an absolute workaholic but;;;;; _

* * *

**lancleskog**

just witnessed one of my team captains eat eight (8) hard boiled eggs in a row. i hope he’s happy.

_ #@ab what the genuine fuck? _

* * *

**crocsby**

JKHFDJFHDFDJH JUST SAW A FRESHMAN THROW UP AFTER DRINKINKING ONE (1) CUP OF TUB JUICE

_ #that’s such a mood #i hope he’s alright #but also he better get used to it #tub juice is the only thing that keeps me alive _

* * *

**crocsby**

@zimms it’s like a weird cocktail of dirty alcohol i guess?? i don’t really know how to describe it. however, it does get you absolutely hammered so i am very happy with it. 

(@lancleskog how would you describe tub juice?)

_ #college alcohol is wild #i cannot believe that this is the shit that prep school boys get drunk off of #actually i can bc i have seen multiple do it _

* * *

**crocsby**

@zimms it’s like a weird cocktail of dirty alcohol i guess?? i don’t really know how to describe it. however, it does get you absolutely hammered so i am very happy with it. 

(@lancleskog how would you describe tub juice?)

\----

**lancleskog**

it’s weirdly addictive? the aftertaste is awful, but it doesn’t kick in until like 5am the next day, so it’s a pretty good drink

_ #also it’s incredibly cheap to make #bc all of the alcohol is like shitty dollar store stuff _

* * *

**crocsby**

watching my teammate panic about fulfilling his language requirement is fucking funny

_ #i’m so glad that i just took spanish during my first semester of freshman year #it just felt like i was continuing with my hs spanish #and then i could drop it completely without having to scramble for vocab from six years ago #in his own words bless his heart _

* * *

**lancleskog**

i’ve only had mikko rantanen for a day, but if anythinng happened to him, i would kill everyone in this room and then myself

_ #i know he hasn’t played a single game yet #but the training footage is everything i could have wanted and more _

* * *

**crocsby**

we actually might be in with a shot at the cup this year???

_ #we’re actually looking decent at training camp #it’s kind of exciting  _

* * *

**lancleskog**

how have we only won one of the preseason games this year??

_ #oh god. oh fuck. #avs lb _

* * *

**crocsby**

why did i leave my math credit until junior year?

_ #that was such a bad decision  _

* * *

**crocsby**

i’m at the pens preseason game tonight, but i will (unfortunately ://) be cheering for the falcs

_ #we have to support our former captain #plus i feel like i’d get murdered by multiple hockey players if i didn’t #also i didn’t pay for this ticket so i feel like i should be grateful _

* * *

**lancleskog**

jdhdds ol looked so conflicted when jack scored on fleury

_ #i could literally hear his internal monologue of #‘oh fuck flower no’ #’wait it’s jack i should be happy for jack’ #ol tag #falcs lb #(i guess) #pens lb #(i guess) #oh i almost forgot #the only man to shit in the stanley cup twice _

* * *

**crocsby**

we’re right by the glass and we’re completely surrounded by hardcore falcs fans, so guess who was the only person in our section to cheer when geno scored

_ #kill me now #pens lb _

* * *

**lancleskog**

you know how i said two years ago that marty was exactly my type?? yeah, he just winked in our direction and holy fuck i’m so gay

_ #falcs lb #i am once again thirsting over marty #(fuck is that gonna be a tag now?) _

* * *

**crocsby**

i should be angry, but holy fuck jack zimmermann really got a hat trick in his first ever game. that’s incredibly iconic of him

_ #imagine being that good at hockey #pens lb _

* * *

**lancleskog**

hmmmm, i thought that ol was bad with his thirsting over sidney crosby, but our ‘straight’ teammate still fantasising over the brief moment of eye contact he had with alexei mashkov is far worse

_ #please just admit that you are bi and be done with it #yes we’re all attracted to tater #yes he could step on me #no i am not broadcasting these thoughts to the entire team #only the entire internet _

* * *

**crocsby**

apparently one of our former teammates has a girlfriend????? sorry when the fuck did he and best-baker-in the world break up?

_ #wait a second were we not meant to know about their relationship? #genuinely what the fuck?? #eb hasn’t been listening to any more beyonce than usual so i genuinely don’t know if they’ve broken up or not #anyway _

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> hold on
> 
> are jack and bitty not dating????
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> well, it was shitty that said that jack had a girlfriend
> 
> and he said it in a weirdly serious way??
> 
> i mean i only heard bc they were on skype whilst i was doing homework in the haus, but still??
> 
> it feels like a weird comment to make if they were dating??
> 
> like if they were dating, they’d at least be out to shitty tho?
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> yeah, you’d think 
> 
> hmmmmm, thinks to think about

* * *

**lancleskog**

i know that jack zimmermann has hypothetically graduated but it sure as shit doesn’t feel like it considering how often he’s here

_ #the only reason i acknowledge he’s not here anymore is because we don’t have to do sprinting drills in practice anymore #the only man to shit in the stanley cup twice _

* * *

**crocsby**

i actually have a good feeling about this season

_ #i’ve jinxed it haven’t i #pens lb _

* * *

**lancleskog**

hmmm, i feel like i haven’t blogged about gabe in ages, so i’ll just say He

[image description: a picture of gabriel landeskog holding a door frame with one arm.]

_ #gabe the babe #i need to post about Him more _

* * *

**crocsby**

i actually have a good feeling about this season

\----

**crocsby**

hate how i posted this and then we lost our first three games this season

_ #i jinxed it huh #pens lb  _

* * *

**lancleskog**

a three game suspension for tyson :((((((

_ #avs lb #i hate it here _

* * *

**crocsby**

if you’re in europe and you can hear loud shouting right now, sorry. that's the sound of the two seniors that graduated last year cheering for our hockey team at the home opener

_ #yes this is about jack zimmermann #my hockey _

* * *

**lancleskog**

tonight’s halloween kegster had the theme ‘cartoons and comics’, so naturally me and ol came dressed up as chip and dale from the mickey mouse cartoons, whereas  _ someone  _ decided that it was the perfect night for a slutty bugs bunny costume

_ #it left very little to the imagination #i have witnessed things i never want to experience ever again #if you’re going to wear a costume with such short shorts #do not let a 6’4” guy pick you up #my eyes are burning _

* * *

**crocsby**

maybe if the schooners felt like not playing so goddamn dirty, that might help us

_ #looking at you gustavsson #pens lb #how are we 3-0 down? #oh i know the schooners are absolute rats _

* * *

**lancleskog**

i am drunk and my partner is very hot

_ #👀 #i am looking respectfully #i’m so fucking in love with them #ol tag _

* * *

**crocsby**

you know when someone refers to you by your preferred pronouns?

yeah.

_ #it was literally just my professor #but it felt so good _

* * *

**lancleskog**

how many fucking suspensions are we going to have this year??

_ #personally i think that that hit was not worth a three game suspension #but whatever #gabe the babe #:((( apparently not that much of a babe in the league’s eyes  _

* * *

**crocsby**

apparently the jam i’m eating right now features in at least three of the falcs’ pre-game rituals

_ #do with that what you will #it’s fucking good jam tho _

* * *

**lancleskog**

oh thank fuck, they were dating after all

_ #it was just the heteronormativity of our local gender and sexuality major #however i do feel like being right _

* * *

**crocsby**

fun fact, our teammate didn’t know that me and pace were dating???? like hello, how could we be more obvious?? we’ve literally made out in front of you numerous times

_ #how can i make it clearer?? #he also didn’t know that i was gay?? #how many times has he seen me thirsting over literally any hockey player male or female????? #he only found out bc we were talking about his boyfriend _

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> oidhfdoidsfdshfs who was this??
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> BITTY!?
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> what the fuck 
> 
> we have made jokes about us being the gayest graduating class that smh has ever seen??
> 
> hold on, does he think we’ve been directing the gay jokes at him?
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> fuck i hope not
> 
> i feel bad now
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> me too
> 
> do you think he’d accept an apology pie?
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> absolutely not
> 
> pace i love you, but you can’t bake for shit
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> o tru dat
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> please never type those words again

* * *

**lancleskog**

i went to college with jack zimmermann for two years and i still have no proof that he’s not a hockey robot

_ #he refused to show us his birth certificate #so how do we know that he isn’t some little robot that bad bob built in an abandoned warehouse in pittsburgh to carry on his legacy #looking at that last tag i can see that i got a bit carried away with this theory #but enquiring minds would like to know _

* * *

**crocsby**

HA TAKE THAT YOU STUPID SHARKS 5 FUCKING ONE BABEY!

_ #pens lb #i can’t bring myself to shout this outloud bc i’m watching with a sharks fan #and i don’t wanna make him mad bc he’s genuinely the nicest fucking person #so i am using tumblr as conduit for all of my joy #that geno goal was a fucking beaut _

* * *

**crocsby**

HA TAKE THAT YOU STUPID SHARKS 5 FUCKING ONE BABEY!

\----

**crocsby**

also can you tell that i’m slightly drunk 

_ #drunkposting #is thss where i do my obihatory drunkn ramblee abt pace? #nah imma make a hole post #tw alcohol _

* * *

**crocsby**

my boyfriend is so fuckking htoh. like his ass is even better than jacjk zimmenramnn’s an di would know

_ #pace tag #bab ei love yopo youre so fuckinf hot #drunkposting #tw alcohol _

* * *

**crocsby**

my boyfriend is so fuckking htoh. like his ass is even better than jacjk zimmenramnn’s an di would know

\----

**lancleskog**

okay, babe, time to go to bed

_ #ol tag _

* * *

**crocsby**

jsdhsdjd the fact that a pro hockey player is running our friend’s twitter account bc he can’t study for finals is fufcking funny to me

_ #wait a second #is eb’s twitter on private? #no we’re good #i know it’s not officially him #but read those tweets and tell me it’s not _

* * *

**crocsby**

jsdhsdjd the fact that a pro hockey player is running our friend’s twitter account bc he can’t study for finals is fufcking funny to me

\----

**crocsby**

hold on, does this mean that he’s running the tumblr account as well??

_ #brb need to check smth _

* * *

**crocsby 🔁 omgcheckplease**

Dear Bittle's followers,

Bittle has exams and needed help studying for them. He revoked his Tumblr privileges until he passes French.

_ #holy shit he’s posting on tumblr too #kjhsdhsd _

* * *

**lancleskog**

i know i have a final tomorrow, but i don’t want to tear my eyes away from the game

_ #avs lb #we’re doing oddly well this month?? #i know this is gonna go downhill very quickly #but its been fun whilst it lasts _

* * *

**crocsby**

my boyfriend is coming to visit my family over christmas, so that i can come out to them, and i’m kinda nervous, but kinda excited

_ #i’m not telling them that i’m nb tho #bc honestly it’s going to be better for all of us if i ease them into this slowly #pace tag _

* * *

**lancleskog**

why is it so hard to get to pittsburgh??

_ #we’ve changed train like five times  _

* * *

**crocsby**

it went okay!

_ #which is a Big Relief _

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> thanks for coming with me babe
> 
> i know there were probably better ways you could have spent your christmas
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> no there weren’t
> 
> the best way i could have spent my christmas would be with you
> 
> and that’s what i did
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> yeah, but we can’t even be in the same room as each other :((
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> in fairness my parents wouldn’t let us room together either
> 
> anyway, it’s 1am, so,
> 
> goodnight ol
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> goodnight babe

* * *

**lancleskog**

pros of being on campus for nye: drinking far more than usual

cons of being on campus for nye: not going to the avs game tonight 

_ #my dad’s going without me :(( _

* * *

**crocsby**

HAPPPY NEW YEAR!!

_ #i’ve beeen slightky lees active ths year #bc schoool has been sbusy #but imma ttry to bem ore active thi sysear #drunkposting #tw alcohol _

* * *

**lancleskog**

MY PARTNER IS SO FUCKIN CUTE RN 

_ #ol tag #drunkblogging #their hair is just so fluffy and ugh  _

* * *

**crocsby**

why is it so difficult to choose classes?

_ #can i not just dig my little holes in the ground and be happy? _

* * *

**lancleskog**

hey jack zimmermann, i’m sorry for what i said about you being a hardass at morning practice. i will love you forever and support the falcs as my second team

_ #cryptid team captain comes back and gives me tickets to the avs-falcs game?? #i think they’re a birthday present from the whole team #but anyway thanks jack #sorry ol relationship over i think i’m in love _

* * *

**crocsby**

i am becoming very familiar with the train journey from samwell to providence. very familar.

_ #i’m not complaining if we keep getting free tickets tho _

* * *

**lancleskog**

looking at them side by side up close, i’ve realised that sebastien st. martin and jack zimmermann look very similar

_ #holy shit i have a type #i am once again thirsting over marty #the only man to shit in the stanley cup twice _

* * *

**lancleskog**

looking at them side by side up close, i’ve realised that sebastien st. martin and jack zimmermann look very similar

\----

**lancleskog**

i just realised that if ol had shorter hair, he would also look very similar to them

_ #asjhjkd and bad bob #wow i’m so fucking gay #ol tag _

* * *

**crocsby**

i genuinely don’t know who i’m rooting for, so i’m just going to be generically amused rather than try to pick a side

_ #(jack. i’m rooting for jack) #falcs lb #avs lb _

* * *

**lancleskog**

considering the fact that we were two down after the first period, i think i’ll take a shoot out loss

_ #avs lb #falcs lb _

* * *

**lancleskog**

holy shit i forgot that jack literally knew matt duchene

_ #they literally played at world juniors together in 2008/9 #hidhosdhkdhsdlskd #we got to meet him holy shit _

* * *

**crocsby**

djfhddf pace’s face when he got to meet an avs player

_ #i think he’s gonna be in love with jack zimmermann forever for organising that #pace tag _

* * *

**lancleskog**

aww fuck, the falcs are gonna be my second team now aren’t they,,,,

_ #but only when they haven’t just beaten the avs _

* * *

**crocsby**

the one year we didn’t work our asses off for dibs and we get them in fucking february

_ #i am very grateful #but still mad about the variety of dibs shenanigans we have partaken in trying to get dibs #eneeway #unsolicited dibs feel so good #is this what bitty feels like all the time _

* * *

**crocsby**

the one year we didn’t work our asses off for dibs and we get them in fucking february

\----

**lancleskog**

however we get unlimited access to pie so i am not complaining

_ #was the bid to get dibs by wearing costumes and reenacting finding nemo embarrassing? #yes #but at least i didn’t have to double my humiliation by doing that sort of thing twice _

* * *

**crocsby**

my boyfriend just played first line for the first time and i’m so fucking proud

_ #he’s playing with the big boys now #pace tag _

* * *

**lancleskog**

imagine the avs not losing

_ #waiting for this day to come #pls can houston leave us alone #avs lb _

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> did you know that holster was drafted by the schooners in the 2010 draft?
> 
> bc i sure as heck didn’t
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> no?? that feels like forbidden information
> 
> how did you find that out?
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> i was scrolling through the 2010 draft wiki bc i ended up on mark stone’s page
> 
> btw did you know he was drafted 178th bc i did not
> 
> anyway, back to holster, and yeah, the schooners picked him like 156th or smth
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> huh, i did not know that
> 
> i don’t know what to do now that i have this information

* * *

**crocsby**

ecac quarter finals today, fingers crossed

_ #my hockey _

* * *

**lancleskog**

:(((

_ #ecac hockey _

* * *

**lancleskog**

holy shit did i just see tater mashkov??

_ #yes this was queued bc i’m a sensible person that doesn’t broadcast celebrities locations #oh no oh fuck he’s sat on the samwell well #is he going to be eaten by our local cryptid #who knows? #yes we’re all attracted to tater #apparently that’s a tag i have? #its very accurate tho _

* * *

**crocsby**

watching our captain be so thirsty for tater that he had to hide upstairs was kinda relatable :/

_ #this guy still thinks he’s straight tho #which is inchresting _

* * *

**crocsby**

congratulations to adam birkholtz for signing a contract with the schooners!! please don’t make me come to any of your games

_ #schooners #please i can’t root for the schooners #they did us so dirty last week #hmmm what could be a tag for holster #thank you for the attic adam #that will do _

* * *

**crocsby**

congratulations to adam birkholtz for signing a contract with the schooners!! please don’t make me come to any of your games

\----

**lancleskog**

may i repeat what ol said, but i will happily go to your games as long as it’s an avs game and you don’t expect me to support seattle

_ #however has jo looked at med schools in seattle? #the real questions #also ol i’m stealing your tag #thanks for the attic adam _

* * *

**crocsby**

all these wins this month are feeling so good. please let this continue into the playoffs

_ #we always do well in march #but that 7-2 win over the red wings was *chefs kiss* #pens  _

* * *

**lancleskog**

we’re not gonna make it to playoffs, are we?

_ #or at least not after a 4-0 loss to the wild :( #avs lb  _

* * *

**lancleskog**

fuck finals

_ #they’re killing me _

* * *

**crocsby**

i’m really gonna miss r+h

_ #it just hit me that they’re leaving #and it feels so weird #bc they’re like synonymous with samwell hockey for me _

* * *

**lancleskog**

UNANIMOUS VOTE!!! YES BITTY !!!!!

_ #i love you even tho you definitely don’t know what my full name is #first openly gay ncaa ice hockey captain!!!! _

* * *

**crocsby**

the unfortunate thing about supporting two eastern conference teams is that they can’t play each other in the stanley cup final

_ #oh god. oh fuck. #i’m gonna cry bc of jack #or bc of the pens #idk which  _

* * *

**crocsby**

that second goal from rust was one of the best things i’ve ever seen!

_ #pens lb #i think we actually might make it to the final _

* * *

**crocsby**

that second goal from rust was one of the best things i’ve ever seen!

\----

**crocsby**

i jinxed it

_ #however good for jack # a conference winning goal? #it’s what he deserves _

* * *

**lancleskog**

i’m so glad that holster hasn’t started playing for the schooners yet, otherwise our team would be so divided rn

_ #a schooners-falcs final is everything we need and hate _

* * *

**crocsby**

i stand by my opinion that the schooners are absolute rats

_ #that hit on thirdy was :/// _

* * *

**lancleskog**

HOLY SHIT DID I JUST SEE WHAT I THINK I SAW??

_ #falcs lb #hsdsjdjhhdsj #JACK?? #AND BITTY?? _

* * *

**lancleskog**

HOLY SHIT DID I JUST SEE WHAT I THINK I SAW??

\----

**crocsby**

HOLY FUCK

_ #falcs lb #JKSHDSHHD #I’M SO PROUD OF THEM _

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> these absolute icons
> 
> first openly gay ncaa division 1 captain
> 
> first out nhl player
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> samwell do be out here maintaining it’s reputation as the gay school
> 
> and i love that for us
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> anyway, my flight’s on thursday if that’s okay?
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> that’s good by me
> 
> i miss you so fucking much ol
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> same
> 
> i just wanna be in the same state as you again
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> 4 more days!!
> 
> goodnight ol!
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> gn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i'm on [tumblr](zimms.tumblr.com) if you want to hang out!


	5. Year 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollie and Wicks' Senior Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for waiting so long for an update; i got a bit waylaid by nursey week. anyway, this is set in the 2016-17 season (aka their senior year), something you might want to bear in mind is that the colorado avalanche (wicky's favourite team) came dead last in the nhl that season, finishing with a whopping -112 goal difference. press f to pay respect for both avs fans and wicky. 
> 
> thank you to prepnursey on tumblr for his help with beta-ing and proofreading this final chapter!

_july 2016_

* * *

**crocsby**

i feel like it should be illegal to be on campus in july

_#however we’re here for smth pretty special #i’m not gonna say what tho bc otherwise i feel like we’d have way too many people here_

* * *

**lancleskog**

HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT

_#i’m touching it #i’m touching It_

* * *

**crocsby**

is the haus meant to be on fire??

_#please say yes #oh nevermind #the only thing that burnt was the porch #but i Do Not like how flammable that tub juice was_

* * *

**lancleskog**

@crocsby YOURE SOO FUFFCKIBNG HOT RNR

_#kdhujdskj #ol tag #tw alcohol #drunkblogging_

* * *

**lancleskog**

@crocsby YOURE SOO FUFFCKIBNG HOT RNR

**\----**

**crocsby**

fdhjkdfhjsjs so arre yuo 

_#drunkposting #tw alcohol #pace tag_

* * *

**lancleskog**

now that it’s the day after, i can finally post a pic of me and ol with the stanley cup

_#it was so cool #i’m never gonna touch the stanley cup again and i’m okay with that #also face reveal??_

* * *

**lancleskog**

now that it’s the day after, i can finally post a pic of me and ol with the stanley cup

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/66dd7730b0b25b04465a93341283a50e/e8c96c6228aa678a-7c/s400x600/1df5c88209c332ab4c1241748dfc55d99735d90b.png)

_#it was so cool #i’m never gonna touch the stanley cup again and i’m okay with that #also face reveal??_

**\----**

**crocsby**

i mean it's not the worst picture to be a first face reveal

_#my face_

* * *

**lancleskog**

oh god. oh fuck. i’m a senior now

_#i don’t know how i’m gonna cope with senior year #maybe i should have saved one of my gen eds_

* * *

**crocsby**

pace and i are officially moved into our new room!

_#we’re sharing a bed #and we installed a chandelier #bc we’re fancy #that and pace dreams of being on property brothers or smth_

* * *

**crocsby**

pace and i are officially moved into our new room!

**\----**

**lancleskog**

_#we’re sharing a bed #and we installed a chandelier #bc we’re fancy #that and pace dreams of being on property brothers or smth_

i thought we agreed to never speak of this again

_#i love architecture #but interior design just hits different_

* * *

**crocsby**

our new manager is so fucking organised i love her

_#we have a schedule #no impromptu practices #thank god #when i say god i mean denice #also if she gave me a hand knitted jumper i would die on the spot_

* * *

**lancleskog**

perks of moving into the hockey haus: constant supply of pie

cons of moving into the hockey haus: the two juniors that are pining for each other but only express it through antagonism are sharing a room and _won’t stop shouting_

_#hmmmm_

* * *

**lancleskog**

HOLY FUCK OL IS SO HOT WHEN THEY’RE PRETENDING TO BE INTIMIDATING

_#it's the beginning of team hazing #ol tag #i’m slihtly drunk #so…. #drunkblogging_

* * *

**crocsby**

if you and your boyfriend don’t have matching sunglasses when you pretend to be goons, then what’s the point?

_#pace can we keep these shitty sunglasses forever #pace tag_

* * *

**lancleskog**

for some reason i thought that bitty would be nice and not run early morning practices but i was wrong

_#clearly i forgot that he used to get up at like 5am to train with jack #and was a figure skater #whelp goodbye to my (and ol’s) sleep schedule_

* * *

**lancleskog**

nate and tyson’s friendship 🥺🥺🥺

_#they’re! best! friends!_

* * *

**crocsby**

how the fuck am i meant to get work experience between now and june?

_#if you haven’t noticed i do archaeology #and that is mostly a summer field of work #maybe i should just become a consultant_

* * *

**lancleskog**

a clean sweep in preseason for the avs?? it’s more likely than you think

_#that’s suspicious #that’s weird_

* * *

**crocsby**

hdsjhdhjdsh alexei mashkov rolled up to our frat house and demanded that the freshmen call him uncle falconer hdihsdsd i can’t breathe

_#he also brought goodie bags??? #tater #i love him #but genuinely what the fuck?_

* * *

**lancleskog**

okay, that’s it, i’m moving to the library

_#the yelling is becoming too much #please can we just move on from whether or not it’s a sports injury if you break your arm coming off the ice #i just want to work on my senior project in peace_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **crocsby** sent a post
> 
> _“okay, that’s it, i’m moving to the library”_
> 
> is this about nursey and dex???
> 
> bc i swear i didn’t get a wink of sleep last night bc they were arguing about a slice of pie somewhere?
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> yeah
> 
> when do you think dex is just going to implode??
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> judging by the scream of frustration i just heard
> 
> now

* * *

**crocsby**

i’m without my boyfriend for a couple of days bc one of our teammates has roped him into building a house in our frat house basement

_#i’ll keep you updated on how it goes #pace’s interior design senses are tingling_

* * *

**crocsby**

they managed to install a jacuzzi??? and a steam shower????

_#this little basement house is so fancy?? #pace why didn’t we do this stuff in the attic?_

* * *

**lancleskog**

why can i hear yelling from out on the street?

_#oh the freshmen went to the lax party #this is why you don’t hang around the haus so much in freshman year #we went to lax parties all the time in our first two years #and no one cared bc we weren’t part of the Main Haus Group_

* * *

**crocsby**

my parents are meeting pace’s for the first time as like “boyfriend’s parents to boyfriend’s parents” and that is utterly terrifying, but considering the fact that three years ago me and pace were both terrified of how our parents would react to any aspect of us being queer, i think things might be turning out alright

_#pace tag_

* * *

**crocsby**

it actually went okay!! they’ve met each other before, but this time they properly made the effort to get to know each other

_#also i think they might be planning our wedding now??_

* * *

**lancleskog**

how are we playing _so_ badly this season??

_#:(( #avs lb_

* * *

**crocsby**

i would like a nap pls

_#college is exhausting_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> babe, where are you??
> 
> i’m waiting in the locker room for you
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> dhjhddd sorry 
> 
> a guy wanted to talk to me after the game
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> about what?
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> hold on, he wants to talk more
> 
> do you wanna head back to the attic without me?
> 
> i’ll tell you once we’re done
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> sure
> 
> are you okay??
> 
> pace?
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> dhjhdsd sorry it took so long
> 
> okay i’m finally in the locker room
> 
> it was a guy from the wild
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> BABE HOLY SHIT
> 
> SERIOUSLY
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> yeah, he wanted to talk to me about playing for their farm team and then maybe an nhl contract
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> did you say yes??
> 
> babe please tell me you said yes??
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> i said no thanks
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> what????  
> why?
> 
> you’ve always wanted to go pro
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> no, i always wanted to go pro _with you_
> 
> babe, i’d always choose to work a boring desk job if it means i could be with you
> 
> _always_
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> babe
> 
> stay there i’m running back to faber as i type

* * *

**crocsby**

suddenly i understand jack zimmermann a lot more

_#just ran across campus to talk to the love of my life_

* * *

**lancleskog**

just voted :))

_#c’mon hillary #i dislike you #but you are by far the best choice_

* * *

**crocsby**

TRUMP???

_#WHAT THE FUCK AMERICA? #THIS IS THE WORST TIMELINE_

* * *

**lancleskog**

why are job applications Like That?

_#whoever invented the cover letter should rot in hell_

* * *

**crocsby**

hmmm, what can i even write my thesis about???? do i even possess knowledge?

_#hmmmmmmmmmm_

* * *

**lancleskog**

you know what resumes are awful

_#@that scout from the wild #come back #i just wanna talk #jk ol i’m not abandoning you for the ahl_

* * *

**crocsby**

that 0-7 win over the coyotes feels so fuckinf sweet

_#pens lb #those two unassisted goals were pretty sexey #also 7 different goal scorers?? that’s very iconic_

* * *

**lancleskog**

HJDSJHDJDCD ERIK JOHNSON DIDN’T KNOW THAT ABBA WAS [SWEDISH](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHU1QF5gsVM)???

_#hmmmm i cannot forgive the avs for the terrible season they’re having #but the social media content does make up for it somewhat_

* * *

**crocsby**

finals and job applications at the same time are Not It

_#when the holidays come round i might just collapse in my bed and not come out until 2017_

* * *

**crocsby**

pens and my college team playing extremely well this month?? it’s more likely than you think

_#both look to be headed for the playoffs babey_

* * *

**lancleskog**

MERRY CHRYSLER!!

_#merry crimus_

* * *

**crocsby**

ahhh, seeing falcs-pens in person tonight!!

_#i won’t be able to lb as usual #but here’s my prediction for the game #jack scores a hat trick #but pens win #jack always scores a ridiculous amount of goals when he plays in pittsburgh #maybe it’s because he was born in pittsburgh??? #maybe he just hates the pens for reasons?_

* * *

**crocsby**

hisdjhdjd i forgot that jack is fully on a first name basis with mario lemieux

_#just watching the smh group chat go batshit_

* * *

**crocsby**

JDSSHDJJSDHJDHJDHJDSHJHJSDHJDHJDHHJKDKSHCHSDK

_#i can’t say why #but #sghgdsgjdsjkcdjkcdhhdcs_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> ol?? what happened??
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> i mean it makes perfect sense for jack to be friends with sidney crosby ik
> 
> but look at what he sent me 
> 
> [image description: a picture of jack zimmermann and sidney crosby stood side by side. they’re both smiling at the camera. the caption says: “Sorry I forgot you were coming to the game, Ollie. However, I thought you might enjoy the photo of the two of us."]
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> HOLY SHIT
> 
> why does jack interact with us more than half the current team?
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> bc he’s an icon and we love him
> 
> that and we saw him trip over his shoelaces in freshman year
> 
> so we never put him on a pedestal like the rest of smh
> 
> and the school
> 
> and the world actually

* * *

**lancleskog**

oh fuck i’m 22

_#things do be hitting different_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> happy birthday pace!!
> 
> i love you so much
> 
> :((( i wish i could be with you right now
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> same :((
> 
> but we’ll be together in like three days time
> 
> so 
> 
> anyway i cannot wait to kiss your stupid face
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> oh shit i need to go to dinner
> 
> but i’ll talk to you later right?
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> yeah babe!
> 
> just please don’t stay up until 3am talking to me again bc you forget that timezones exist
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> that was one (1) time in freshman year
> 
> i promise i won’t
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> sure ol

* * *

**crocsby**

please let 2017 be better than 2016 please let 2017 be better than 2016 

please i don’t think i can go through another year like this

_#2016 was such a shit show_

* * *

**crocsby**

got half my thesis done :))

_#just a shitton left to do_

* * *

**lancleskog**

you know what, i thought my thesis was going badly, but it turns out i’m ahead of some people

_#finish your fucking thesis so that i can eat pie again_

* * *

**crocsby**

ADAM BIRKHOLTZ YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE ASHAMED OF THAT PENALTY

_#former captain becomes a schooner and suddenly he plays fucking dirty #pens lb #thank you for the attic adam_

* * *

**lancleskog**

PLAYOFFS HERE WE COME BABEY

_#my hockey_

* * *

**lancleskog**

everyday i think that the avs can’t get worse. everyday they prove me wrong

_#avs lb #a 0-5 loss to la #yikes_

* * *

**crocsby**

that quinnipiac game was _tense_. however, pace got two goals, so everyone should go and congratulate @lancleskog

_#my hockey_

* * *

**lancleskog**

who brings a ferrari to a frat party?

_#?????????????_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> WHOM???
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> idk babe
> 
> they’ve just pulled up outside the haus
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> dhds hold on lemme race downstairs and have a look
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> hold on a second, where are you anyway??

* * *

**lancleskog**

who brings a ferrari to a frat party?

\----

**lancleskog**

kent parson apparently

_#i haven’t queued this #bc kent parson is a bit of an asshole and i have no respect for him #so if any of y’all have stalked me enough to know where i got to school #and care enough #go ahead i guess_

* * *

**crocsby**

oh thank fuck we’ve finally got our pie back

_#congrats on finishing your thesis eb #i’m in love with this pie_

* * *

**lancleskog**

FROZEN FOUR FROZEN FOUR

_#my hockey_

* * *

**lancleskog**

let’s just not talk about how the avs played this year

_#avs #next year is a new season #next year is a new season_

* * *

**crocsby**

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD

_#WE WON #WE FFUCKING WON #NATION AL CHAMPS BABEY_

* * *

**lancleskog**

sdcjhsdhsdj if yoiu just sww twiio playe rrs kiss thaat was us

_#ol tag #hsdgsdjsdj dhalf our team didn’t realise we were datihg #anyway i need to dsd somethijny_

* * *

**crocsby**

your boyfriend ever type something so illegible that you have to check if he’s drunk or not

_#he’s not #but he’s about to be_

* * *

**lancleskog**

:D

_#ol tag_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> good morning to my stunning spouse
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> good morning to my handsome husband
> 
> :D
> 
> wait, why are we doing this?
> 
> we’re literally lying next to each other
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> don’t question it
> 
> anyway, roll over so that i can greet you properly

* * *

**crocsby**

hey guys, i don’t usually like to do sappy life updates on here, but i just wanted to let you know that @lancleskog and i got married last night! we were lucky enough to be surrounded by our friends and families on what was the happiest night of our lives. we’d just won the frozen four and in the euphoria of it all, pace proposed to me. (apparently he’d had the ring for over a year?) anyway, we just figured we’d let you all know as you’ve had to deal with all of our shenanigans for the past five years. 

_#life update #pace tag_

* * *

**crocsby**

hey guys, i don’t usually like to do sappy life updates on here, but i just wanted to let you know that @lancleskog and i got married last night! we were lucky enough to be surrounded by our friends and families on what was the happiest night of our lives. we’d just won the frozen four and in the euphoria of it all, pace proposed to me. (apparently he’d had the ring for over a year?) anyway, we just figured we’d let you all know as you’ve had to deal with all of our shenanigans for the past five years. 

\----

**lancleskog**

ol, i’ve been planning to propose to you since mid-way through our sophomore year

_#anyway i love you so much #i’d marry you again in a heartbeat if it proved to you just how much i love you #you’re the best partner in the entire world #ol tag_

* * *

**crocsby**

gay jock culture is flipping your boyfriend’s cap backwards so that you can kiss him better

_#dhdsdjd #pace tag #okay to reblog_

* * *

**lancleskog**

holy fuck we’re graduating

_#life is real #and i do not enjoy that thought #however me and ol have put down the deposit for a house! #(with our parents’ assistance!)_

* * *

**lancleskog**

also @crocsby is too modest to tell you this, but they’re graduating with honours and i’m so fucking proud of them!

_#ol tag_

* * *

**crocsby**

fuck i’m really gonna miss samwell

_#i know college isn’t supposed to be the best four years of your life #but it definitely has been #especially with pace by my side #babe i don’t think i would have enjoyed college half as much if you hadn’t been here with me #i love you so much babe_

* * *

**lancleskog**

we’ve graduated :)))

_#i don’t know what we’re gonna do now #but we’re gonna do it together_

* * *

**lancleskog**

AAAHHHHH! CONGRATS

_#you guys won’t know what this is about yet #but #the only man to shit in the stanley cup twice #has a big role in it_

* * *

**crocsby**

HOLY FUCK A 7-0 WIN FOR THE PENS

_#i’m not gonna jinx it #i’m not gonna jinx it #but….. #maybe we have a shot?? #pens lb_

* * *

**lancleskog**

got ol tickets for the pens game tomorrow night

_#we’re gonna fly down and stay with their parents #anyway he’s so excited_

* * *

**crocsby**

HOLY FUCK HOLY FUCK

_#pens lb #we’re 4-0 up already???_

* * *

**lancleskog**

ol’s literally vibrating out of his seat as we’re going into the third period

_#pens lb #is this what i’ve come to? #having to use the phrase ‘pens lb’ #anyway they’re so happy_

* * *

**crocsby**

STANLEY YCUOP CHAMOPOIPNS BABEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_#PENS LB #HOLY FUCK WE DID IT_

* * *

**lancleskog**

we’re gonna be in nz for the next month or so for our honeymoon and ol’s birthday, so i probably won’t be posting so much over the next couple of months

_#we’re gonna do a ton of hiking #then finally settle into our new jobs_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> babe, where are you?
> 
> we’re gonna miss our flight
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> i think i just saw olli maatta in the bathroom
> 
> nevermind i’m coming
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> i appreciate that you’re a massive pens fan
> 
> but we hang out with pro hockey players all the time
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> who do we hang out with all the time??
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> jack?
> 
> holster??
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> oh shit i forgot they play in the nhl
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> you forgot they play in the nhl????????

* * *

**crocsby**

new zealand is so cool!! also pace finally fulfilled his lifelong dream of getting to visit the lord of the rings set!

_#pace tag #travel_

* * *

**crocsby**

new zealand is so cool!! also pace finally fulfilled his lifelong dream of getting to visit the lord of the rings set!

\----

**lancleskog**

i was too tall to stand up in any of the hobbit holes :(((((

_#anyway #it was really awesome to see everything tho_

* * *

**lancleskog**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY OL (@crocsby)! 

it’s been more than five years since we first met through tumblr and i’m so glad we did. you’re my best friend, my spouse, my life partner, you are everything to me. we’ve done so many amazing things together and i cannot wait to do so many more. you are the kindest and best person in the whole world, and i hope you never forget that. and if you do, i hope i’m by your side to remind you.

\- pace <3

_#ol tag_

* * *

> **crocsby + lancleskog**
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> ol, you know how we jokingly mislabelled ourselves on the happy homeowners postcard?
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> yeah?
> 
> **lancleskog**
> 
> i think they might have taken that seriously
> 
> i’ve had three different texts from people calling me ollie
> 
> **crocsby**
> 
> aww, fuck

* * *

####  **LANDY LANDY LANDESKOG**

@lancleskog

pace | avs +falcs | he/him

posts 

####  **THE PITTSBURGH PENGUINS ARE YOUR 2017 STANLEY CUP CHAMPIONS!**

@crocsby

Ol - 22 - Lifelong Pens Fan (+ Some Falcs) - He/They

posts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're done! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! i've had a ton of fun writing this fic, especially as i became more invested in the nhl as i went through with it! you can find me on tumblr [@zimms](https://zimms.tumblr.com/)


End file.
